User talk:TheDucktective
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warriors DeathClan Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator This wiki is fine as long as you don't mention StreamClan. Mentioning StreamClan would be copyright infringement unless you ask Dove for premission. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll just add in Honeyblaze. She'd be an elder by now XD. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to report you for stealing Dove's characters. 00:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Um, have fun with that, because no matter how hard you try, I win, n00b. You were just pwned. Suck it. And I'm a girl, dousche bag. 00:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No prob :) -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo, it's me uglyduck713. I'm not logging in for some reason, but I'll use "wikia contributor" for a little. Uglyduck713 Dude, you think I'm going to believe it from someone who threatened me? Nuh uh, no way. 11:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Mm hmm, so how come I'm 13 and I have control? 17:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, whatever. Why the fuck should I believe you? 18:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Mm Hmm, well I don't really give a fuck. 18:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You stole those! Give them back to Dove! 18:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) That's a copyright violation, ya know. The police can arrest you :/ 19:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No it isn't. We have freedom from Erin Hunter to use her characters. But you can't use other people's without permission. I'm. Telling. Dove. 19:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) K then. I hope you like that I reported you to Wikian officials for your behavior. Now I'm sure you'll have fun :/ 19:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Go fuck your momma, bitch. 19:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) later today. maybe 7:00? busy now BTW, thanks for admin status. and blocking 4pinkbear. She is such a you know what. uglyduck713 19:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) BTW, to you and UglyDuck, you need to learn respect. The reason I was harsh is because you THREATENED TO KILL ME. YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, ASS!? 19:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- yo im there uglyduck713 00:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) EPICAL THING!!!!!!! I found out how to get the wiki super popular! I filled a request for the spotlight (the wikis that appear on the side and bottom of pages) and soon people will start flowing in!!!!!!! Can I have Bureaucrat rights for this? Duck can be bueraucrat to and I can keep Vi under control :). -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Removal of Ban Hi Whatsit88! I've removed the ban from you on this wiki since you are the founder. In turn, I've asked WildStorm23 and 4pinkbear to not bother you and to be kind, as I expect you to do the same. If anything else should escalate please let me know or report it through . Thanks! :) ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Once again please leave WildStorm23 and 4pinkbear alone. You have been unblocked and their admin rights have been removed. Do not continue contact them on any other wikis or you will recieve a global ban from Wikia for harassment. Please review Help: Administrator How to Guide before making someone an admin next time. ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) "Stealing" the wiki Whatsit88 - Wildstorm and 4pinkbear did not steal or hack your wiki. You promoted them not knowing that with admin and b-crat status comes certain rights and responsibilities. I'm asking you to unban them as they are willing to help contribute to the wiki and make it grow. Since their status as admins has been removed, they are no long able to ban you. Please try to work out your differences, as I'd hate to see such an awesome idea for a wiki do well because stronger contributors are blocked. ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:59, October 4, 2011 (UTC) i unblocked wildstrom23 and 4pinkbear cause they unblocked us on their wiki uglyduck713 22:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Removing Content Please''' do not''' remove content from a user's talk page. If you wish to report someone please go to . ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) So I'm ''the troll? Let's go over the facts. I'll start with what you've done that falls in the category of trolling. 1: Spamming blogs on WCRW 2: Sockpuppeting 3: Creating a million accounts to try to get unbanned from chat. 4: Threatening to kill 4pinkbear. 5: Threatening to kill me. 6: Trying to get me sent to jail. 7: Excessive cussing. 8: Acting like a big-shot. Owning a wiki means responsibility, not just banning those you dislike. 9: Telling everyone you would be a B-cat in a year. 10: Saying that when you became a B-cat, you would ban one of the top b-cats. 11: Calling special guests on chat 'newbs', even though you were one at the time. 12: Contacting us on different wikis to try and get unbanned. 13: Trying to get me globel banned for doing nothing. 14: Still get mad even though we unbanned you on WCRW. You know 'I''' was the one to ask for you to be unbanned on their. 15: Spamming pages on WCRW to earn a badge. 16: Godmodding Goldkit. 17: Stealing characters from WCRW. Did I miss any? Now for me. 1: Nothing. As you can see, you are the troll. What have I done wrong. I banned you on this wiki because you broke your own rules of no swearing. Just because your the owner doesn't mean you can break rules here and there. Stop and think you the real troll is. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 21:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Let me stroll through your list and counter your theories. #being rude to me : By defending my friend when you threatened to kill her? #calling me and duck sockpuppets (we are not sockpuppets) : Same IP, what do you not understand? #trying to block me from my own wiki : Being a founder doesn't make you immune to rules. #being retarded : 1: Opinion. 2: That's offensive to my little brother, who is autistic. #saying bad stuff to a friend i know in real life (he has a good job and got the job so he can buy a shitload of video games, he still lives with his parents) : He started it, he knows about my CaffineHurricanePantherRage, and he set it off. #trying to get me global banned : You deserve it, telling two people that you were going to kill them in real life #banning me from warriors rpg wiki : I can't ban, smartstuff. I'm a rollbacker, and can only rollback edits. #i heard about that "haters gonna hate" video, u sent it to my friend : Take a joke. #calling my friend's cartoon he worked hard on "stupid" : I was critizing the voices, not the cartoon itself. Well? Happy about offending my little 7 year old brother? Oh yeah, my dad died 2 months ago, I have a reason to be angry. You don't. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 00:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 1: Spamming blogs on WCRW; I was trying to earn a badge! : You're not supposed to spam for badges. It makes you look desperate. 2: Sockpuppeting; I do not SOCKPUPPET! : Same IP. 3: Creating a million accounts to try to get unbanned from chat.; That was Duck that did that, you moron! : You're duck, remember? 4: Threatening to kill 4pinkbear.; I'm sorry. I don't do that anymore. : You still threatened to kill me AFTER you said you wouldn't do it anymore. 5: Threatening to kill me.; I don't do that anymore either. : You broke my trust. 6: Trying to get me sent to jail.; FOR BLOCKING ME FROM MY OWN WIKI! : Wiki's have no matches to the law. I can't get sent to jail for that. 7: Excessive cussing.; You deserve it. : Not really. 8: Acting like a big-shot. Owning a wiki means responsibility, not just banning those you dislike.; I do that! : You ban those you dislike. YOU SAID YOU WOULD BAN VI ON CHAT!!!! 9: Telling everyone you would be a B-cat in a year.; I don't tell EVERYONE! : They're were at least ten people on chat, and most of them were WCRW wiki 10: Saying that when you became a B-cat, you would ban one of the top b-cats.; 4pinkbear was rude! : No, she was doing her job 11: Calling special guests on chat 'newbs', even though you were one at the time.; I don't do that ANYMORE. : Like you said you wouldn't threaten kill us? 12: Contacting us on different wikis to try and get unbanned.; I have a right to do that. : No, you don't. Trellar said not to. 13: Trying to get me globel banned for doing nothing.; You were doing something. You were spamming ME. : How exactly? You continue to contact me. 14: Still get mad even though we unbanned you on WCRW. You know I was the one to ask for you to be unbanned on their.; THAT WAS DUCK THAT SPAMMED YOU FOR BEING RUDE TO HIM!!! : You're Duck, remember? Same IP 15: Spamming pages on WCRW to earn a badge.; It's a free country! : You're rights are limited because 1: It's limited to minors 2: It doesn't apply to Wikia, since many users aren't from America. 16: Godmodding Goldkit.; Come on! I like to pretend! : Yes, but you still have to follow rules. 17: Stealing characters from WCRW.; I wanted to use those characters because they're awesome! : Copyright dude. We can have YOU arrested and/or fined. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 00:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Here is how IP addresses work: When a user logs onto their computer, the IP comes into play. IP addresses never change from the COMPUTER!!!! It doesn't matter where the account was made! It matters where the account is being used from! I created this account on my old computer, with a DIFFERENT IP!!! Yet my IP is the IP of my CURRANT computer! -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 00:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah cuz its veterans day Epic enough for you? 18:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ok dont know how long though Epic enough for you? 18:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah sorry about that my mom made me do some book reports so i was busy for 2 hours. ill chat on sunday at 7:00 though good That's good that we can all be friends. Epic enough for you? 00:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Umm, no, because she's my character and she's my rights. You cannot write on her page "She might have a kit named Coonkit" when I never gave you permission in the first place, and I told you no to using other people's characters without permission, or making them have kits without their permission. It's not cool at all :/ 20:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) hey dude wanna chat on warriors wikia? http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Cats_Wiki Epic enough for you? 00:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) She doesn't have a mate. -_- Don't write on the page she's Dodgingclaw's mate if I said she's not. 10:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) roleplay kits Hey can I roleplay one of the new kits of Shadestripe and Hawkpoppy? If you let me I'll let you have a future kit of Berrytail and Grassmeow. Epic enough for you? 19:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! This is Fernfox, call me Fern, I'm Uglyduck713's "wii friend" LOOL Fernfox 21:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude I'm on chat now thanks for Hazelkit and Stonekit. I don't know the Da Fair part 6 lines yet, but I'll have those soon. Epic enough for you? 21:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) want to chat on MLP wiki? i'm there now. Epic enough for you? 01:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Pokes* Merry Christmas from your friend, Fernfox!! Have fun!!! hey dude whats your pokemon white friend code? Epic enough for you? 01:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah i konw you are gonna pwn me XD but its cool i have a Nintendo DS and a pokemon game now! I've wanted do have a DS and pokemon game for a while. I'll add you to my Pal Pad (if i can figure out how) Epic enough for you? 15:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) im having trouble with the global link account, but it might be done soon. Epic enough for you? 15:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) da fair lines Ok here they are: "Okay guys I'm on the phone." "Shadow doll, you and Meowth doll invade the outside. I heard there were pople on the Tower Fall so I'm going there." "Okay where are they...." "I need something to do." "Okay, Pokemon White...." "Cool Oshawott evolved." "Oh there they are." "I'm gonna get them...." "Aw.... I missed." "I'm trying to possess you." "Yeah I got one!" Epic enough for you? 21:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) hey wanna chat? Epic enough for you? 00:39, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 4pinkbear I think we should give 4pinkbear b-crat status. I think this because she has helped out a lot on the wiki, and she is more trustworthy then Wild. I think she would obey her rights loyally and would be helpful. I'm just gonna make her a chat mod now, but the rest is up to you. Epic enough for you? 00:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah you're right. We'll just give her this. da berry's leaf 16:32, January 12, 2012 (UTC) go here if you're on http://makeawarriorcat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat me and fern are on. da berry's leaf 23:24, January 17, 2012 (UTC) hey dude im on the wiki chat. da berry's leaf 22:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat with me and some regular show watchers on the regular show wiki? da berry's leaf 00:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat on regular show wiki? da berry's leaf 00:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) sorry my internet wans't working for chat. it's been messing up alot lately. hope 2 chat later this week. da berry's leaf 00:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ok, the chat is working today. come on regular show wiki chat if you want. da berry's leaf 23:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) im on regular show chat again. wanna chat with me? da berry's leaf 23:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC)